Pamrih
by Rizu in Wonderland
Summary: Rivaille, pria bujangan 32 tahun ini memanfaatkan momen ketika keponakannya, Mikasa Ackerman, meminta Rivaille untuk menyewakan tanahnya secara cuma-cuma pada ayah Mikasa yang sudah pensiun sebagai kesempatan untuk meminta sobat karib Mikasa bernama Eren Jaeger bekerja dan tinggal di apartemennya sekaligus belajar memasak dengannya. Akankah Mikasa merelakan Eren untuk Rivaille?


"Hmm... Perkebunan ya," pria maskulin bertubuh ramping itu menyilangkan kakinya di kursi putar yang empuk di ruang kantornya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kakak mulai berkebun."

"Sejak pensiun dari pekerjaan lamanya," jawab Mikasa yang kini duduk di depan meja besar om-nya.

Rivaille memutar-mutar bolpoin di jemari tangannya, memutar bola matanya ke atas dan ke samping, mempertimbangkan sesuatu untuk diputuskan. Menyewakan tanah seluas tiga per delapan puluh hektar yang sengaja ia beli tiga bulan lalu untuk membangun rumah impian—bersama... ah, itu dipikirkan nanti saja—kepada kakaknya, alias ayah Mikasa yang sudah pensiun, secara cuma-cuma untuk dijadikan lahan berkebun sementara, selama rumahnya belum dibangun. Ia pikir, kalau begini jadi ada yang mengurus tanahnya sih.

"Hmm, oke. Boleh."

"Haa... Benar, Om? Terima kasih banyak," Mikasa tersenyum dan terlihat senang, Rivaille membalasnya dengan senyuman serupa.

"Jangan panggil aku 'om' di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakak tidak bilang sendiri kepadaku, kenapa lewat kau?"

"Ayah bilang, om terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa diajak ketemuan."

Rivaille berhenti memutar-mutar bolpoinnya, "Ah, benar juga ya."

"Baiklah, Om, ah... maksudku Pak Rivaille, aku permisi dulu," Mikasa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi sebelum Rivaille mencegahnya.

"Mau ke mana? Aku belum selesai bicara... duduk kembali."

Mikasa tidak jadi ceria, raut wajahnya berubah jadi datar kembali.

Rivaille pun kembali duduk biasa dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja seraya berkata, "Ini tidak gratis. Tenang... aku tidak minta uang atau materi apapun dari ayahmu kok. Tapi aku ada permintaan untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pamrih**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin/** **進撃の巨人** **© Hajime Isayama**

 **Mikasa Ackerman, Rivaille Ackerman, & Eren Jeager**

 **Fiksi ditulis oleh: Rizu in Wonderland**

 **A/N** **: This is a** **kind of** _ **kantoran**_ **life~ (sejujurnya saya kurang tahu detail kehidupan kantoran seperti apa, ini cuma hiburan kok, tidak perlu dianggap serius ya)**

 **Sekilas karakter Pamrih:**

 **Mikasa: sekertarisnya manajer Erwin, 23 tahun, lulusan S1 Akuntansi, cekatan, jenius, dan rajin**

 **Rivaille: adik sulung ayahnya Mikasa, 32 tahun, jabatan lebih tinggi dari Mikasa, karyawan kepercayaan Erwin Smith, cool, jenius, tapi bujangan flirter**

 **Eren: teman sekolahnya Mikasa sejak TK yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya sendiri, 23 tahun, pengangguran dan aktif di blog kuliner, lulusan D3 Tata Boga, meski belum dapat pekerjaan tetap, yang penting tetap semangat!**

 **Warning** **: OOC!all characters esp Rivaille flirting oyaji**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Levi, kau ini sudah 32 tahun... Sudah mapan dan waktunya menikah. Mulailah serius cari istri."_

 _"_ _Kakak tenang saja... Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tanah untuk membangun rumah keluarga. Jangan balas aku dengan gelengan seperti itu dong."_

.

.

"Mencarikanmu pembantu?" Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tidak sekalian bilang 'carikan om istri' saja begitu."

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kalau istri itu tidak perlu dicarikan, aku juga tidak mau membicarakan soal istri dengan keponakanku."

Mikasa tidak membalas.

"Rasanya, aku butuh lebih dari dua tangan di apartemen. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bersih-bersih rumah kalau bukan waktu _weekend_. Pembantu kebanyakan perempuan. Bagaimana ya, perempuan itu terlalu rawan... aku takut ada tindakan asusila di apartemenku nanti."

"H-hah? Lalu, aku harus mencari yang laki-laki, begitu?"

"Yah, memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi, kau tidak perlu mencari kok... Oh iya, temanmu yang satu kampus denganmu dulu... baru keluar dari pekerjaan part time-nya di MFC ya?"

"Ah? Maksud Om, Eren?"

"Ya~"

Mikasa terdiam, ia lalu sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja besar yang ada di depannya kini. "Jangan gila. Om, dia itu temanku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia jadi pembantu di aparteman om!"

Hubungan darah memang sesuatu, jalan pikiran mereka pun searah. Tanpa diperjelas alur pembicaraan ini akan ke mana, Mikasa sudah tahu apa yang dimau om-nya.

"Shh... Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'om' di sini. Nanti kalau ada karyawati yang mendengar bagaimana? Panggil aku Pak Rivaille. Tenang, Mikasa... duduklah. Aku kan belum selesai bicara."

Perintah Rivaille tidak bisa ia bantah. Mikasa harus tetap tenang, ia sedang berhutang budi atas permintaan ayahnya untuk menyewa tanah milik Rivaille secara cuma-cuma. Ia pun akhirnya kembali duduk. Iris mata hitamnya menatap Rivaille tajam.

Rivaille tersenyum, "Kau tidak harus memutuskannya sendirian. Ajak Eren bicara soal ini, dia kan sedang nganggur, memangnya tidak bosan? Jangan anggap aku sedang benar-benar mencari pembantu. Anggap saja, aku butuh teman untuk mengurus apartemenku selama di kantor. Boleh tinggal di sana juga lho, kalau tidak mau bolak-balik."

"Tidak perlu," Mikasa menjawab spontan, bau modus Rivaille pasti sudah ia cium.

Rivaille menyandarkan punggungnya, "Dia kan sudah kau anggap seperti saudaramu sendiri, aku kan pamanmu, jadi dia bisa kuanggap keponakanku juga kan. Memangnya tidak boleh, om ingin ditemani keponakannya?"

Bau modus Rivaille kini benar-benar menyengat hidung Mikasa, "Om—"

"Jangan khawatir, Mikasa. Ini tidak seperti aku akan memperlakukan Eren seperti babuku (baca: _slave_ ). Dia akan dapat gaji tiap minggu. Kalau dia sudah dapat pekerjaan tetap, dia boleh meninggalkan apartemenku kapanpun dia mau kok," susunan kalimatnya disusun sedemikian agar Mikasa memikirkan baik-baik tawarannya ini.

Tapi Mikasa justru sudah tidak tahan mendengar kalimat-kalimat Rivaille, pada akhirnya dia menyerah juga, "Baiklah, Om. Akan kucoba bicara dengan Eren. Sekarang, permisi."

Rivaille tersenyum menang, seraya Mikasa kembali ke mejanya di sebalah ruangan manajer Erwin Smith. Mikasa pasti sangat bersyukur menjadi sekertaris manajer Erwin yang selalu membawa wibawanya kemanapun dia pergi dan bukannya bujangan flirter seperti Rivaille. Yang barusan itu benar-benar _flirting overload_ Rivaille yang pernah Mikasa dengar. Senaif itukah ia pamrih atas bantuannya kepada kakak kandungnya? Atau... Rivaille hanya naif soal Eren?

.

.

"Bak mie seberang minimarket, 2 hari yang lalu sudah ke sana... Kedai ramen... ah, tidak, tidak, kemarin perutku mulas habis makan kimchi super pedas, nanti lambungku bisa makin parah. Aahh... jadi bingung, apa beli taiyaki saja ya lalu dibungkus..." Mas mas pengangguran yang sedari tadi menyusuri jalan tanpa tujuan ini, hanya bingung memutuskan akan makan siang apa hari ini. "Oh, handphone-ku... Halo?"

 _"_ _Eren..."_

"Mikasa, tidak biasanya kau telfon pada jam kerja siang-siang begini."

 _"_ _Mau makan siang bersama?"_

"Wah, tentu! Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang kebingungan mau makan siang apa hari ini. Kita ketemuan di mana?"

 _"_ _Di tempat kerjaku ya. Kita makan siang di kantin."_

"Ka-kantin tempat kerjamu?"

 _"_ _Kau tidak suka?"_

"Ah, tidak. Aku senang bisa makan siang denganmu, Mikasa. Tunggu aku ya. Tut."

Tidak ada yang lebih gampang daripada mengajak makan pengangguran. Pasti _nggak_ nolak _deh_. Eren buru-buru berangkat dan sampai di tempat kerja Mikasa naik taksi. Kantinnya ada di lanta dua, siapapun boleh ke sana karena perbatasan memang sampai lantai dua. Ia menuju lift dan masuk menombol angka 2. Sukurlah dia sendirian di dalam lift, pasti tidak enak juga kalau satu lift dengan orang dalam yang melihat dia cuma pakai _jeans_ dan kaus dilapisi jaket panjang musim dingin.

.

Ada satu resiko yang harus ditanggung orang atasan seperti Rivaille. Dikelilingi orang-orang penting nan sibuk—yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Selalu membungkus makanan yang dibeli atau parahnya titip sekertaris atau _office-boy_ yang tidak sengaja lewat. Makan siang menyendiri di kantin itu tidak bergengsi. Kenyataan ini membuat Rivaille jenuh karena ruang kantornya 'terpojok' dan tidak punya sekertaris—apalagi istri, _pfft_. Yah, sudah waktunya lah ada yang membuatkan _bentou_ untuknya dimakan di kantor agar tidak perlu naik-turun lift ke kantin hanya untuk membungkus makanan yang dibeli untuk makan siang. Onigiri yang telah dibungkus kini sudah di tangannya. Ia hanya menunggu lift terbuka untuk ke lantai 4.

.

 _Ting._  
Pintu lift menggeser terbuka. Pemuda berjaket informal dengan inosennya keluar lift tanpa melirik sedikipun pria di depannya yang sedari tadi mematung melihatinya sampai tidak jadi masuk lift. Rivaille tidak mau salah lihat meskipun ia sedang jenuh, bahwa yang baru saja keluar dari lift adalah Eren Jeager. Tidak mau melewatkan takdir emas ini begitu saja, Rivaille sontak memanggil Eren tetap dengan nada yang _cool_.

"Hey, Nak."

Eren menoleh ke belakang gugup, "A-aku?"

"Iya kau, siapa lagi," Rivaille mendekati anak muda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ada janji dengan seseorang di sini?"

"I-iya, aku mau makan siang bersama temanku."

" _Uh-um_ , benarkah?" pertanyaan pembuka modus Rivaille mulai keluar.

"Ya, Mikasa Ackerman."

"Hmm..." Rivaille mengangguk dengan senyuman _smirk_ , "Nama belakangnya seperti namaku."

"Be-benarkah?! Oh, Anda... Pak Rivaille yang diceritakan Mikasa itu?" Seperti biasa, modus Rivaille selalu mujur kepada Eren.

"Oh, Mikasa cerita soal aku?" Sedikit modus lagi, "Hmm... Mau makan siang denganku juga? Sepertinya tadi Mikasa masih di lantai atas sibuk dengan kertas-kertas."

"Oh... Tentu," Eren tersenyum sipu.

Oh, Kami-sama, kejenuhan Rivaille sekejap langsung hilang total. Kalau saja ini bukan di kantor, Rivaille pasti sudah zina mata dan jadi salah tingkah karena melihat senyum manis Eren. Rivaille hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa senyuman yang tersungging sedikitpun di bibirnya.

Rivaille duduk di kursi kantin dengan posisi paling _wenak_ sambil merebahkan tangan kanannya ke sandaran kursi sebelah. Di depannya, Eren justru duduk manis dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di bawah.

"Mau makan apa?" tawar Rivaille.

"Umm... Biar aku saja yang pesan, untuk anda juga."

"Hey," Eren yang hendak beranjak, tidak jadi. "Duduk. Aku tanya, mau makan apa?"

"A-apa saja boleh..." Eren melirik bingkisan onigiri di kursi sebelah Rivaille, "Tapi, bukankah anda sudah pesan makanan untuk dibungkus?"

"Ah, tadinya. Sekarang karena aku sudah duduk, ayo pesan lagi untuk dimakan di sini. Kalau begitu, kau kupesankan makanan yang sama denganku ya. Tunggu di sini."

Gitu dong, Om, langsung traktir. Kesan pertama yang baik itu penting. Sebenarnya, Eren justru tidak enak sendiri sih karena tiba-tiba ditraktir om-nya Mikasa makan siang, padahal baru ketemu. Ia gelisah tidak jelas karena Mikasa belum datang juga. Dia kan malu sama orang yang baru kenal. Eren baru mau menelfon Mikasa, tapi tidak jadi karena Rivaille tiba-tiba sudah kembali membawa makanan.

"Ini. Aku pesankan sandwich. Sandwich di sini tidak begitu manis dan gurih, isi sayurannyanya juga masih _fresh_ ," Rivaille meletakkan sandwich Eren dan miliknya di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Tunggu saja. Mungkin Mikasa dapat tambahan pekerjaan dari manajer. Makan saja dulu, ayo."

"U-un. Selamat makan."

Ini seperti mimpi, hari ini Rivaille bertemu Eren langsung apalagi sampai makan siang bareng. Ini pasti sudah takdir _bejo_ -nya, apalagi Mikasa belum datang juga. Sebaiknya, rencananya mengajak Eren kerja di rumahnya tidak usah disampaikan lewat Mikasa, ia sampaikan langsung saja hari ini. Rivaille sudah tidak sabar.

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu Eren kan?" kalau dalam ilmu retorika, ini namanya basa-basi.

"Ah, i-iya, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Eren Jeager, sebelumnya aku satu sekolah dan satu kampus dengan Mikasa."

"Hmm, kalau itu aku tahu. Mikasa sudah cerita."

"Oh... begitu kah."

Rivaille mengunyah sandwich-nya sampai halus, lalu memulai inti pembicaraannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencanamu setelah keluar dari MFC?"

Eren menelan sandwich-nya, "Anda... tahu yang itu juga?"

Rivaille hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menggigit sandwich-nya lagi.

"Umm... Ada satu restoran yang sudah kulamar untuk bekerja, tapi aku sendiri masih kurang begitu yakin."

"Kurang begitu yakin bagaimana?"

"Restoran itu besar dan sudah punya nama, dan sepertinya agak berat buatku kerja di sana, karena aku kurang berpengalaman. Jadi, aku juga masih mau melamar kerja di lowongan lain."

 _Kalau melamarku bagaimana?_ "Kalau melamar kerja di apartemenku bagaimana?"

"Melamar kerja di apartemen?" Om-om yang satu ini memang tidak tahu diri soal kata-katanya, untung yang diajak bicara adalah pemuda polos seperti Eren, "Apartemen anda membuka lowongan kerja? Wah... kalau ada, aku mau yang bagian di dapur seperti koki."

Rivaille tidak bisa menahan senyum seringainya, "Bisa di bagian dapur... Tapi bagian seperti ruang tengah atau kamar juga harus diurus."

Eren mulai kebingungan, tapi tingkahnya justru terlihat lucu di mata Rivaille, "Banyak sekali pekerjaannya... Apa tidak berat? Sepertinya apartemen anda juga tidak kecil."

"Kalau apartemennya memang besar. Tapi kalau ruang apartemenku saja tidak begitu besar."

Kedua alis Eren makin berdekatan mendengar kalimat Rivaille yang barusan sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti maksud kalimat Rivaille, "Eh?! Jadi, maksud anda..."

.

Mikasa sudah tidak sabar berdiri di dalam lift dari lantai 4, ia ingin sampai di lantai 2 sesegera mungkin. Seandainya dia punya kekuatan titan, pasti sudah dia jebol lantai lift ini biar cepat sampai ke bawah. Setelah ini ia akan minta maaf pada Eren sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lebih dari 15 menit di kantin, padahal ia yang membuat janji makan siang. Kalau bukan karena tambahan pekerjaan dadakan dari manajer Erwin, dia pasti sudah datang tepat waktu. Pintu lift akhirnya bergeser terbuka, dan Mikasa jadi orang pertama yang keluar dari lift. Ia buru-buru lari menuju kantin dan mencari pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk sendirian karena menunggunya, sebelum ia akhirnya menemukan Eren dari kejauhan.

"Eren! Maaf, ak—" Eren sedang ngobrol... dengan Rivaille?! Langkah Mikasa sontak dipercepat.

Ini malapetaka bagi Mikasa. Ia lari secepat titan ke arah meja dua laki-laki yang sedang ngobrol dengan penuh sahaja itu.

"Eren!" nafas Mikasa tak beraturan dan melihat Rivaille dengan tatapan setajam silet.

"Mikasa..." sapa Eren tenang, "Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan..."

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan dengan... orang ini?!" Mikasa mengabaikan omongan Eren sambil meremat-remat tengannya sendiri yang siap mendarat kapan saja ke wajah Rivaille kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Eren.

Rivaille hanya memalingkan wajah dan mengambil onigiri yang tadi dibungkusnya seraya manarik tangan Mikasa, "Jam istirahat sudah habis, ambil onigiri ini. Ingat kalau kau sampai terlambat? Ayo pergi, Mikasa."

"Eren..!" Mikasa berusaha melawan seretan Rivaille.

"Aku tak apa, Mikasa... Masuklah."

"Eren, maaf, nanti aku telfon!"

Eren tersenyum mengiyakan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mikasa.

.

Dua Ackerman di dalam lift ini sedang tidak akur seperti dua ekor kucing yang berebut ikan tongkol bakar manis. Keduanya saling memalingkan wajah, sampai salah satu dari mereka akhirnya buka mulut karena sudah tidak tahan.

"Eren bukan orang yang akan menerima pekerjaan murahan seperti pembantu di apartemenmu Om," celetus Mikasa.

"Hmm? Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadikan dia pembantu?"

Mikasa akhirnya melirik Rivaille, "Jadi Om belum bilang apa-apa?"

"Om bilang apa-apa."

"Om!" Mikasa hendak memprotes.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Mikasa? Kamu memandang om seperti orang lain." Rivaille memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana. "Lagipula, kalau tidak salah temanmu itu lulusan tata boga kan? Ah, pasti bisa membuatkanku makanan enak setiap hari~"

Mikasa menatap Rivaille sinis, "Om sudah lama selalu memperhatikan Eren ya?"

"Bagaimana tidak?" Ia ganti menatap Mikasa, "Habis kamu bareng dia terus di kampus, padahal tidak satu jurusan."

Mikasa tidak memprotes.

"Oh iya, jadi dia itu anak kost?" Rivaille tidak menunggu jawaban Mikasa, "Kost-an seperti apa yang ditempati _part timer job_ MFC? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan dia tinggal bersama kakak?"

"Sudah, tapi dia menolak."

Rivaille tersenyum congkak, "Pasti karena ada kau... Kau kan mesum."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!"

"Siapa? Aku?" Rivaille menggebrak dinding lift di belakang Mikasa dan bicara mendekat, "Kau mau bilang aku mesum dan dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku? _Hmh._ Dia sih, sudah menerima tawaranku."

 _Ting._

Rivaille keluar lift duluan meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih mematung di dalam lift.

"OM!—" Mikasa berteriak hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Rivaille sudah dengan sigap membungkam mulut Mikasa dan menyeretnya pergi.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi mengenakan kacamata bacanya, sedang sibuk beres-beres dan memilah buku-buku tebal di lantai yang sudah semakin jarang ia baca karena sudah lulus kuliah. Rupanya Eren sudah siap dengan rencana pindah tempat tinggalnya ke apartemen Rivaille. Beres-beresnya pakai siulan pula, semacam sedang bahagia ya, Eren? Di tengah asyiknya beres-beres buku, _handphone_ Eren bergetar karena panggilan. Eren tak menganggapnya sebagai gangguan karena yang menelfon adalah Mikasa.

"Halo, Mikasa?" Eren mengangkatnya sambil lalu bersandar di lemari buku dan meluruskan kakinya.

 _"_ _Eren,"_ Mikasa mengambil jeda, _"aku ingin kita bicara."_

"Ya, Mikasa. Kita sedang bicara..."

 _"_ _Tidak, maksudku benar-benar bicara."_

"...Ka—"

 _"_ _Ayo ketemuan."_

"Di—"

 _"_ _Tidak di kantin seperti tadi."_

Eren menghela nafas, "Baiklah..."

 _"_ _Di taman ya, sekarang. Bye."_

"...Hah? Seka—"

 _Tut... Tut... Tut._

Eren hanya membiarkan telfonnya ditutup sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan meratapi buku-buku yang masih berserakan di lantai. Ia segera ganti baju dan pergi menemui Mikasa yang sepertinya sedang _nggak nyante_ itu. Di taman, Eren melihat Mikasa sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan tangannya masih menggenggam _handphone_. Ia segera sadar bahwa Mikasa sudah di sana sejak sebelum menelfonnya tadi. Eren menghampiri Mikasa dan duduk di sebelahnya mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Suasana memang agak sedikit canggung, tetapi Eren berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm... Udaranya agak dingin ya," kalimat klasik yang sering dipakai di drama-drama saat basa-basi keluar dari mulut Eren.

Mikasa hanya diam.

"Ah! Nanti malam aku mau ke kedai okonomiyaki, kau mau ikut?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren?"

Wajah Eren berubah serius, "Soal apa?"

"Soal..." Mikasa menoleh ke arah Eren, "...Kau pakai kacamata?"

"...Ha? Oh, iya. Tadi aku sedang beres-beres buku dan lupa melepas kacamataku karena buru-buru. Ahahah..." Eren melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Dulu... kau pernah kutawari tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara, kau ingat? Tapi waktu itu kau menolak... Sekarang, Om Rivaille menawarimu tinggal dan _**kerja**_ di apartemennya... kau menerimanya. Eren, dia mengancammu apa? Katakan padaku, kau habis diapakan?!" Mikasa mengkoyah-koyah bahu Eren.

"Mikasa, hey, tenang! Aku baik-baik saja. Ini tidak seperti aku mau tinggal dan kerja di sana begitu saja kok. Kau tahu aku sudah melamar kerja di restoran besar di kota ini, dan dua minggu lagi aku ada tes keahlian. Kau juga tahu kan riwayat kerjaku sebelumnya seperti apa? Kalau bukan karena Om Rivaille bersedia mengajariku lebih jauh soal masak-memasak di restoran, aku juga tidak akan menerimanya kok."

" _Om_? Jadi dia sudah cerita soal masa lalunya sebagai kepala koki?"

"Hmm, begitulah. Awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Tapi setelah ngobrol banyak, aku jadi yakin Om Rivaille tidak bohong. Dia tahu banyak soal masak-memasak dan malah lebih berpengalaman ketimbang aku. Haahh... Kalau saja aku punya bakat memasak seperti dia, aku akan tetap menekuni memasak meskipun tidak punya riwayat pendidikan tata boga sekalipun," Eren menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Tapi setiap orang punya presepsi sendiri soal keputusannya sih."

"Memangnya tidak ada tutor selain dia?"

Eren bicara mendekat, "Kau kan tahu keadaan ekonomiku bagaimana... dan ingat, aku tidak mau kau ikut campur urusan finansialku."

Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya, "Lalu, setelah diterima di restoran itu, kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Restoran itu menyediakan tempat tinggal atau semacam asrama bagi pegawai-pegawainya. Makanya aku pilih melamar kerja di sana meskipun aku sendiri kurang berpengalaman kerja. Jadi kalau aku diterima, aku akan tinggal di sana."

"Kalau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Mikasa yang barusan itu sangat menancap di hati, "Uhh... Doakan saja semoga aku diterima ya..."

"Kau akan tetap tinggal di apartemen Om Rivaille?!"

"A-Aku tidak bilang begitu kok. Kalaupun iya... aku terpaksa harus melakukannya, aku tidak punya pilihan. Tinggal di tempatmu juga sama saja kan? Malah, di apartemen Om Rivaille aku bisa mengembangkan kemampuan memasakku. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha cari kerjaan lain dan tempat tinggal kok, sungguh!"

"Kenapa kau panggil dia 'Om'?!"

"Lalu aku harus panggil dia apa?"

"Aku tidak suka dengarnya," Mikasa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengambil jeda untuk bicara. "Baiklah... aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku terlalu keras kepala padamu, Eren. Seharusnya aku tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur hidupmu. Aku hanya melindungimu, itu saja. Maafkan aku, Eren." Mikasa beranjak dari kursi dan memberikan senyuman simpul pada Eren, "Sepertinya sudah semakin gelap, ayo pulang!"

"Mikasa..."

Ini memang bukan sepenuhnya kemauan Eren, tapi kesempatan untuk bisa belajar masak pada ahlinya sekaligus berkesempatan kerja dan tinggal di apartemennya akan sayang sekali ia lepaskan begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan dan sikap Mikasa akhir-akhir ini. Yang ia tahu, masa depannya kini memiliki peluang lebih baik dari sebelumnya semenjak pertemuannya dengan Rivaille.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan tanpa penerang buatan, dua laki-laki dalam apartemen ini sibuk dengan ritual paginya sebangun tidur diterangi secercah sinar matahari pagi yang siap menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Hhnn... A-Ahh... Pelan-pelan, Sir. Sa—AAKH!"

"Eren, ini tidak sesakit itu kok. Buka kakimu lebih lebar agar tidak sakit."

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Eren tinggal di apartemen Rivaille.

"Kau tidak boleh hanya belajar memasak dan beres-beres ruangan saja sepanjang hari. Harus ada waktu untuk rileks dan menghirup udara segar sesekali," ucap Rivaille. " _Stretching_ seperti ini sangat baik untuk otot, apalagi dilakukan di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Ayo sekarang cium lagi lututmu, kubantu dorong dari belakang."

"Ahh... Baik, baik, Sir. Biar kulakukan sendiri."

"Setelah ini kita _jogging_ ke luar ya. Aku tunggu di depan sambil pakai sepatu," Rivaille mengacak-acak rambut Eren lalu beralih.

Eren yang tertunduk ke bawah hanya mengangguk.

Hanya dalam seminggu, kedekatan Eren dan Rivaille kini semakin tidak mengada-ada. Bagaimana tidak, kedua laki-laki ini tinggal seatap dalam satu ruangan setiap hari. Kalau membayangkan keadaan Mikasa saat ini pasti sangat kesepian, yang biasanya _hang-out_ dengan Eren di saat _weekend_ seperti ini, Eren jadi tidak bisa karena Rivaille sudah mengajak ia _hang-out_ duluan dan terlanjur dibilang iya. Biasanya sangat gampang mengajak Eren janjian ke suatu tempat, sekarang jadi semakin sulit karena Eren sibuk dengan pekerjaan di apartemen, kecuali Mikasa mampir langsung ke apartemen Rivaille. Meskipun rasanya ingin sekali Mikasa meminta Rivaille mengalah sesekali untuknya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa karena ini merupakan hutang budi yang diminta Rivaille terhadapnya. Kepamrihan Rivaille ini membuat Mikasa harus merelakan waktunya bersama teman satu-satunya untuk om-nya yang bahkan sebelumnya belum pernah mengenal Eren dekat.

"Sir," Eren mendekati Rivaille, "Kubawakan _bentou_ ya, dan karena anda tidak minum susu di pagi hari, jadi kuganti dengan jus buah yang manis untuk menambah energi," Eren memberikan senyuman.

 _Tidak perlu jus buah manis, melihat senyuman manis seperti itu saja sudah membuatku berenergi._ "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Biasanya aku hanya minum air putih saja sudah cukup."

"Ah, tapi aku terlanjur membuatnya. Paling tidak, anda mencicipinya walaupun sedikit."

"Hmm... kenapa masih sering bicara formal?" Rivaille menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu bawa tas kecil di gantungan lemariku untuk _bentou_ -nya. Setelah ini kita langsung menuju taman."

"Uh, baik, Sir."

.

"Eren," Rivaille berlari di samping Eren yang mulai kelihatan lelah, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hahh... Kita sudah berlari selama lima menit tanpa henti..." Eren berhenti sejenak menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di lutut.

"Mau istirahat di kursi sejenak?"

Mereka memilih kursi taman kosong di depan rerumputan bunga.

Rivaille merebahkan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi di belakang Eren, "Kalau begini sifat kutu bukumu jadi kelihatan jelas," ujarnya.

"Tiap akhir pekan aku juga ke luar rumah atau sekedar ke taman untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi tidak sampai _jogging_..."

"...Selama lima menit?" tawa Rivaille tergelak dan tangannya kini mendarat di atas kepala Eren. "Ah. Kau bawa _bentou_ kan? Sepertinya kau yang harus minum jus manisnya duluan."

"Hmm," Eren hanya tersenyum. "Cicipilah ini. Lalu berikan komentar untukku."

"Sandwich?" Rivaille mengambil sebuah dari kotak makan.

"Teringat sesuatu?" Eren tekekeh, "Yang ini rotinya dibakar."

"Yah... Hmm, presentasinya rapi," Rivaille memulai beberapa kunyahan, "Gurih... Kau memberi mentega ke rotinya, dan manisnya pas... Isi di dalamnya masih _fresh_ , tomatnya, seladanya, bawangnya, keju dan sausnya... Roti bakar yang kering sempurna dipadu kesegaran isi sayuran di dalamnya ini, seperti..."

Eren termangu menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Rivaille.

"Semprotan air es yang menyembur semen panas."

 _Glodak!_ "Hah? Se-semen panas?"

"Ah, lupakan bagian terakhirnya. Yang jelas, ini lebih enak dari yang di kantin. Kau sudah semakin pandai membuat hidangan, Eren."

Eren kembali tersenyum. "Aku berharap bisa diterima di restoran ternama itu."

"Tenang saja. Kau berbakat, berjuanglah."

.

"Eren," Rivaille berjalan beriringan di samping Eren seusai _jogging_ pagi. "Setelah ini kau mau memasak menu makan siang apa?" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan.

Menjelang siang saat free begini Rivaille mulai bersemangat, karena ia sangat jarang makan siang di rumah. Setiap hari selalu beli makan siang di luar saat jam istirahat kantor. Baru pulangnya bisa menikmati hidangan makan malam yang dibuatnya bersama Eren, sesekali Eren membuat makan malam sendirian sebelum Rivaille pulang terlambat dari kantor karena lembur. Rasanya lelah-letih-lesu-lunglai di badan seakan hilang seketika saat sepulang kerja melihat seseorang menyambutnya dengan pakaian celemek sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Makanya, buruan cari istri dong, Om. Jangan anak laki-laki orang dijadikan figur istri tidak sah begitu. Sepertinya sesekali Eren perlu memberinya hidangan daging titan biar om satu ini segera sadar untuk serius cari istri.

"Eh?" Belum sempat Eren menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille, seorang gadis menghampiri keduanya, "Mikasa!"

"Eren! Aku tahu kau akan di sini bersama... Om Rivaille."

"Kau terlambat. Acaranya baru saja selesai," celetus Rivaille.

"Aku tidak bicara dengan Om!"

"Mikasa, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Eren menepuk bahu Mikasa pelan.

"Ya. Aku butuh bicara denganmu berdua," Mikasa segera menarik tangan Eren dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Berdua? Denganku juga?" ceplos Rivaille.

"Om berdua dengan titan saja!"

"Eh? Ah, Sir, aku akan segera menyusul!"

Hmm, sepertinya makan siang yang ditunggu-tunggu Rivaille akan sedikit terlambat. Yang sabar ya, Om. Orang sabar kuburannya jembar.

.

"Mikasa, lama tidak melihatmu. Apa kau sehat?" Eren menyapa duluan.

"Justru itu yang mau kukatakan, Eren. Aku rindu Ereeen!" Mikasa memeluk erat sahabat satu-satunya itu.

"Mikasa... Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Eren," Mikasa tiba-tiba sontak melepas pelukannya, "Apa Om Rivaille berbuat macam-macam padamu? Apa kau 'didorong-dorong' atau semacamnya? Katakan padaku."

"Eh? Umm... Ya, tadi pagi dia mendorong-dorongku."

"HAH…"

"Awalnya sakit, tapi lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa."

"APA?!"

"Tadi sebelum _jogging_ kami pemanasan dulu, lalu Sir Rivaille membantu mendorong punggungku dari belakang saat aku mencoba gerakan mencium lutut. Ah... itu bagian tersulit dari stretching."

Mikasa menghela nafas panjang sampai terdengar lumayan keras, "Cukup. Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan Om Rivaille. Dia itu pejaka yang sudah waktunya menikah."

"H-hah? Apa hubungannya? Kalau dia sudah waktunya menikah, kan tinggal cari calon istri lalu menikah. Kenapa aku harus hati-hati?" Eren bertanya dengan penuh kepolosan.

Mikasa kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Eren, jangan sampai dia menodai kepolosannya yang murni ini. "Orang yang sudah waktunya menikah itu rawan... Ah, pokoknya kalau dia seperti berusaha mendekatimu, menyentuhmu, atau semacamnya, segera menjauh dan siap melawan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti... Sir Rivaille orangnya baik kok."

Mikasa menarik nafas dalam, "Sepertinya ini sia-sia... Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perkembangan memasakmu? Sudah jauh lebih baik? Atau... malah makin buruk?"

"Hmm, kurasa berkembang biak, eh, baik. Aku belajar banyak di sana. Aku akan terus berjuang!"

"Bagus. Kau memang harus semangat seperti itu. Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga ya." Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren, "Aku selalu mendukungmu, Eren. Semoga kau diterima di restoran ternama itu. Segera!"

Eren terkekeh, "Kau bukannya ingin aku segera meninggalkan apartemen Sir Rivaille kan, Mikasa?"

Mikasa termangu.

 _"_ _Kau begitu naif terhadap Eren, Mikasa. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."_

 _"_ _Dengar ya, Om, Eren sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku yang akan menjaganya! Aku tidak suka kepamrihan Om ini melibatkan Eren. Kalau Eren tidak bersamaku, lebih baik juga tidak bersama Om!"_

 _"_ _Ini kemauannya sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksa, Mikasa. Kau tahu itu."_

"...Mikasa?"

"Ah. Tidak, tidak, Eren. Aku ingin kau segera memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Itu saja."

"Kau sangat perhatian. Terima kasih, Mikasa," Eren tersenyum. "Ah, sudah siang, aku masih banyak pekerjaan rumah. Kita ketemu lain waktu lagi ya, Mikasa. Sampai ketemu!"

"Hmm..."

Beban yang dipikul Mikasa pasti berat. Membiarkan permintaan ayahnya ditolak Rivaille, atau mengorbankan Eren. Bersedia kesepian tanpa Eren, atau melihat Eren mendapat pekerjaan yang mapan dengan bantuan Rivaille. Keduanya berhubungan dengan Rivaille Ackerman. Pria kepercayaan manajer Erwin ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat keputusan bijaknya dengan menguntungkan hidupnya, sekaligus membantu kehidupan orang lain. Mikasa harus percaya pengorbanan ini akan berbuah manis. Perkebunan ayahnya berjalan baik serta memberikan untung, dan Eren pun bisa tinggal dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak di restoran ternama itu kelak.

.

.

Rivaille membuka pintu putih berplitur di sebelah pintu ruang tidurnya. Dilihatya pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di bangku belajar sedang memandang ke luar jendela, tidak menyadari kedatangan tuan rumah yang kini telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau gugup?" sapa Rivaille seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah..." Eren segera menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak, Sir. Aku sedang menjernihkan pikiran."

"Eren, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau lolos tes keahlian besok, tapi kau sudah berlatih sejauh ini. Pasrahkan saja semuanya, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," cara Rivaille menenangkan Eren berlawanan antara pikiran dan lisannya. "Besok adalah hari pentingmu. Tapi makan malam jangan sampai kau lupakan."

Eren tersontak dari kursinya, "Astaga! Maafkan aku, Sir. Aku akan segera membuatkannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu membuat makan malam untukku," Rivaille menahan Eren. "Aku hanya bilang jangan sampai lupa makan malam. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Eren hanya berdiri di tempat dan Rivaille beralih. Pikiran dan lisan Rivaille memang sering berlawanan, tetapi tindakan Rivaille sangat sulit melawan pikirannya.

.

"Sir Rivaille," Eren membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah makan malamnya, "Sebelumnya, maaf membicarakan ini. Tapi, dengan keahlian memasakmu yang seperti ini, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau meninggalkan dunia kuliner demi menjadi karyawan perusahaan."

"Antara minat dan bakat terkadang tidak menyatu."

"Tapi dulunya kau sempat menjadi kepala koki. Kenapa sekarang berpindah profesi?"

"Perusahaan yang aku jalankan ini berkaitan dengan hal yang sangat penting. Kalau aku menceritakan sejarah mulai dari aku menjadi kepala koki sampai akhirnya bekerja di perusahaan, fiksi ini tidak akan kelar-kelar."

"Ah..."

"Karena itu, kalau minat dan bakatmu sudah menyatu, jangan ragu untuk terjun ke dalamnya. Sudah, cepat habiskan makan malammu."

"Uh, baik."

.

.

Suasana di apartemen Rivaille pagi ini agak sibuk. Biasanya hanya Rivaille yang sibuk bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor, hari ini Eren pun sibuk bersiap-siap berangkat untuk tes keahlian yang akan menentukan nasibnya setelah itu.

"Eren," Rivaille membetulkan dasi hijau di kerah bajunya, "Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu karena ada rapat penting dan mendesak."

"Tidak masalah, Sir. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Rivaille mendekati Eren yang sedang sibuk mengecek barang-barang di tasnya, berjalan menghampirinya dengan lagak _slow-motion_ sambil memikirkan bahwa hari yang sangat penting bagi pemuda bermata hijau tersebut akhirnya tiba. Eren reflek menoleh karena pria di belakangnya kini tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya pelan. Suasana hening sesaat, Rivaille hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"...Aku berangkat kerja dulu," Rivaille beralih membuka pintu dan keluar.

Eren hanya diam menyaksikan Rivaille pergi hingga tak terlihat dari balik pintu.

Di luar, dari balik pintu, kedua tangan Rivaille mengepal seakan meremat-remat sesuatu yang sepertinya sesekali perlu ia remukkan. Sesuatu yang selalu dibawa Rivaille kemanapun ia pergi. Sebuah harga diri.

" _Tch_. Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan..."

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Keadaan kantor di mana dua Ackerman bekerja mulai sepi. Sebagian besar karyawannya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, sedangkan sebagian sudah mulai beres-beres untuk pulang, ada juga yang masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen. Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan jendela besar berukuran sekitar enam puluh inchi persegi, pria berdasi hijau yang sudah sejak dua belas menit yang lalu berdiri di depan jendela dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku, termenung entah memikirkan apa.

Seseorang mengusiknya dengan ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," pinta Rivaille tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Om Lev—"

"—Tutup pintunya!"

"Aku kaget," kata Mikasa setelah menutup pintu. "Om Levi kenapa masih di sini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menunggu kabar dariku? Aku tidak akan memberi tahu apa-apa."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kau sahabatnya. Dia mengabarimu lebih dulu."

"Itu sudah jelas kan."

"Mikasa, jawab satu pertanyaanku. Apakah hari ini kau mendapat kabar baik atau buruk?"

"Itu dua pertanyaan yang dijadikan satu." Mikasa menghampiri Rivaille, "Sebaiknya Om simpan pertanyaan itu untuk Eren langsung. Om Levi penanggung jawabnya, kan?" sindirnya. "Aku permisi."

"Oh, tentu. Jawabanmu lagipula sudah pasti berlawanan denganku."

Rivaille akhirnya menyangking jas di sandaran kursinya dan membawanya di pundak seraya keluar dari ruangan.

.

Pintu apartemen dibuka, Rivaille masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya Eren yang sedang membersihkan debu-debu di jendela juga melihat ke arahnya. Ia tak melihat raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah Eren. Yang ia lihat hanya ekspresi datar Eren yang polos seperti biasa, ini membuat Rivaille mengurung niatnya untuk bertanya soal hasil tes keahlian yang baru saja Eren terima.

Belum sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Rivaille. Ia malah membuka kulkas dan meminum jus apel.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Keduanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri tidak jelas. Eren sendiri bingung kenapa Rivaille tak menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Eren pikir mungkin lebih baik ia katakan saat makan malam nanti.

Eren mengenakan celemeknya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dicuci terlebih dahulu. Teflon dengan mentega sedang ia panaskan di atas api kompor. Eren mulai mengiris-iris bawang dengan pisau—yang suara mengirisnya terdengar cukup keras hingga ke ruang tengah di mana Rivaille sedang nonton tv sejak sebelum Eren mulai memasak tadi.

"Keberatan kalau aku membantu?"

Eren begitu fokusnya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran pria yang sedang berbicara di sampingnya kini.

"Tidak..." jawab Eren dengan pandangan tetap pada bawangnya.

Rivaille tersenyum sebelah.

"Sir!" Eren terlonjak dengan pisaunya menyadari kedatangan Rivaille yang kini juga sedang memakai celemek. "Ah, ti-tidak perlu, Sir. Kau bisa menunggu makanannya siap di meja sebentar lagi."

"Kau tadi sudah menjawab tidak keberatan. Nah, kau mau menggoreng ini kan?" Rivaille mengambil beberapa jamur yang sudah dilumuri tepung.

Eren hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Aku takut ini menjadi saat-saat terakhirku memasak denganmu," ucap Rivaille kemudian sambil menggoreng jamurnya.

Eren terkejut mendengar ucapan Rivaille, "Jadi kau sudah tahu hasil..."

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan, kau berbakat. Kau juga sudah berjuang keras. Kau tak mungkin gagal."

"Sir..."

"Air matamu awas jatuh ke bawang. Nanti rasanya asin."

Rivaille tak tahu air mata Eren disebabkan karena bawang yang diirisnya ataukah kesedihan. Yang ia tahu, saat itu juga Eren memeluk erat tubuh hangatnya di musim dingin ini, tanpa meletakkan pisau dapur yang ada di tangannya.

Malam itu, Eren bercerita banyak hal dengan Rivaille hingga larut malam. Dua hari kemudian, Eren pindah dari apartemen Rivaille dan mulai tinggal dan tidur bersama teman-teman kerjanya di asrama, setelah malam sebelumnya merasakan tidur bersama tuan rumahnya—dalam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Tolong terima endingnya. Plis.**

 **Pikiran saya sudah ke mana-mana nulis fanfic ini. Ini hampir jadi drama roman berepisode tahuu... Orz**

 **Saya mencoba menguatkan iman biar fanfic ini gak berchapter dan berubah genre.**

 **Btw kalimat terakhir setelah koma yang "setelah malam sebelumnya merasakan... tuan rumahnya." itu harusnya pake format coret. Berhubung di ffn gak ada, jadi saya tambahin "...—dalam mimpi."**

 **Jadi sekali lagi tolong terima endingnya ya. Please. Please bgt.**

 **PLEEEEASE! #dikaplokpembaca**

 **~Rizu**


End file.
